mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Machine Robo: Battle Hackers
is a Japanese animated television series produced by Ashi Productions. It ran on TV Tokyo from June 3, 1987 through December 30, 1987. Connection to Revenge of Cronos In the finale of ''Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos, the Machine Robo decide to leave planet Cronos after defeating Gandler so that they can fight against evil in a new dimension. When they cross the dimensional barrier, the Machine Robo (sans Rom and Leina Stol) appear on Electronic Planet B1 with no memory of events from the previous series. Story In the year 406AE, the Electronic Planet B-1 falls prey to the Mechanoid space gang Gurendos. To fight back against them, the Machine Robo join forces to form the Algo Republic. Meanwhile, a large starship with five humans in suspended animation malfunctions and crash lands on B-1. Emerging from their ship, they find themselves caught up in the struggle between the Gurendos forces and the Algo Republic, eventually joining forces with the rough-and-tumble bunch of Machine Robo known as the Battle Hackers team to help save B-1 and eventually find a way back to Earth. In the final episode it is discovered that the robotic wars of Electronic Planet B1 were created by humans as a testing ground for arms traders. Characters Algo Army *'RIM' (voice: Masako Katsuki) : The Mother Computer that commands the Algo Army. Battle Hackers The most dangerous unit in the Algo Army, it is composed of the misfits, hotheads, and dropouts of the Machine Robo. *'R. JeTan' (voice: Shinya Ōtaki) :The leader of the Battle Hackers. Like his name suggests, he transforms from r''obot to ''je''t to ''ta''nk. Carries the "R. Bazooka" and sub-rifle. *'Garzack''' (voice: Nobuyuki Furuta) :Non-transforming sub-commander, his weapon is the "Garfire Special". Although no toy of Garzack was ever released, an electronic prototype was designed that would have interacted with the anime. *'Mach Blaster' (voice: Issei Futamata) :A triple changer that can go from robot to jet to gun. Former White Thunder member. *'Drill Crusher' (voice: Koichi Yamadera) :"Muscle"-type character. Can transform from robot to drill-tank to rhinoceros. Former Silver Wolves member. *'Fossil Lords' *'Pro Truck Racer' (voice: Nobuaki Fukuda) :Former Silver Wolves member. Carries the Big Blazer Cannon. Wheelmen *'Hot Rod Joe' *'F-1 Jack' *'Buggy Wolf' *'Drag Sam' *'Rotary Kid' *'Twincam Jimmy' Humans *'Akira Amachi' (voice: Masaaki Ōkura) :Pilots the Jet Riser *'Luke Stewart' (voice: Kenyu Horiuchi) :Pilots the Battle Riser *'Mia White' (voice: Naoko Matsui) :Pilots the Power Riser *'Zen Ogawa' (voice: Nozomu Sasaki) *'Patricia Longfellow' (voice: Yuri Amano) Winner Robo *'Roboshooter Gaiden' *'Testarossa Winner' :Ferrari Testarossa. *'Truck Winner' :Race truck *'Police Winner' :Toyota Soarer Patrol Car *'Buggy Winner' :Hornet Buggy. Called Dirt Robo in the anime. *'F-1 Winner' :Lotus F1. Called Racer Robo in the anime. *'Eagle Winner' :F-15 Eagle. *'Fire Winner' :Chemical Fire Engine *'Porsche Winner' :Porsche 935. Silver Wolves The new team name of the Battle Clan from Revenge of Cronos. Composed of the land and sea robots. *'Rod Drill' (played by Kenyu Horiuchi) : Leader of the Silver Wolves. Transforms into a drill-tank. He is the Renegade Screw Head in the GoBots series. White Thunder Team name of the Jet Clan from Revenge of Cronos. Composed of the aerial robots. *'Blue Jet' (played by Shinya Ōtaki) : Leader of the White Thunder. He can turn into a jet. Fights with "Tenkū Shin Ken (天空真剣, Sky True Sword)" style sword. He is the Renegade Fitor in the GoBots series. Blue Dragons Team name of the Jewel Lords and Rock Lords from Revenge of Cronos. *'Dia Man' (played by Show Hayami) : Leader of the Blue Dragons. Transforms into a diamond. Red Knights Team name of the Martial Arts Robo/'Cronos Clan' from Revenge of Cronos. *'Kendo Robo' : Leader of the Red Knights. Gurendos The villains of the series. The group's name derives from the term guren-tai (愚連隊 hoodlums) *'Dylan' (ディラン総統) (voice: Ryūzaburō Ōtomo, Junichi Kagaya) :An evil computer that controls the Gurendos. *'Gakurandar' (ガクランダー) (voice: Ken Yamaguchi) :Second-in-command of the Gurendos. His name is based on gakuran. *'Kariagen' (カリアゲン) (voice: Satoru Inagaki) :Kariage (刈り上げ) loosely translates to "hair cropped close in the back". *'Sorikondar' (ソリコンダー) (voice: Minoru Inaba) :Name derived from sorikomi (剃り込み), again referring to his hairstyle. *'Yasand' (ヤーサンド) (voice: Yūji Mikimoto) :A yakuza swordsman. Rides a Mercedes-Benz. Name derived from Yassan (ヤッサン). *'Shibumidas' (シブミダス) (voice: Kenichi Ono) :Named derived from shibumi. *'Rikimines' (リキミネス) (voice: Minoru Inaba) *'Suji' (スジ) (voice: Issei Futamata) : Sorikondar's aide. Speaks in Kansai dialect. Named after the phrase Suji no toranai (筋の通らない illogical) *'Iron Eagle' (アイアンイーグル) (voice: Katsumi Suzuki) *'Pattsuri' (パッツリ) *'Zentry' (ゼントリー) *'Kizūn' (キズーン) :Named derived from kizu (scar). *'Gantsuke' (ガンツケ) *'Shinobis' (シノビス) :Named derived from shinobi (ninja). *'Igarn' (イガーン) :Named derived from Iga, an ancient ninja province. *'Geruka' (ゲルカ) *'Teppodaman' (テッポダマン) *'Uwappā' (ウワッパー) *'Sitappā' (シタッパー) :Shitappa means "underling". *'Bi-Bi-Bi Black' (ビビビブラック) *'Devil Satan 6' (played by Kenichi Ono) :Six monstrous robots that can combine into the giant Devil Satan 6 robot. In the anime they are referred to by number instead of name. # Gillhead (played by Kenichi Ono): The head. Speaks Kansai dialect. # Barabat: Left arm. # Deathclaw: Right arm. # Gurogiron: Torso. # Eyegos: Right Leg. # Blugoda: Left Leg. See also *Machine Robo *Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos External links * * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Fictional robots Category:Super Robots Category:Anime of 1987 ja:マシンロボ ぶっちぎりバトルハッカーズ zh:天威勇士